Love-Less Sight
by To Infinite
Summary: (Twisted) Sasuke had just killed Orochimaru, but barely survived. Lost, he finds a strange, beautiful girl in the woods. Time passes by, and their relationships grow. Sasuke learns to love, but also avenge. Together a light sparks between them, and they start a new life.
1. Hopeless

**Chapter One~ Hopeless**

**Rated: Mature Only. Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure. **

This is my first fan-fiction I've made, about SasuHina. Sorry about my grammatical issues and such, I just wanted this to be out ASAP, but also at my best work. I've kind of twisted the original Naruto-based story into my own version, from when Sasuke kills Orochimaru, period. And so, from on that moment, its was time when I've stepped in. Please enjoy, and no hateful comments please? Reviews are appreciated, also they give me motivation! Also, maybe if you guys like it, I can make the chapters longer!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter One~ Hopeless**

_**The swift downfall of the rain continuously stroke down from the wrath of the fuming black clouds hovering above. Light, lightning pierced the dark sky in a blink of a naked eye. Wondering. Thinking. Cherishing. Pitying. Who would be there to enhance this awful moment currently occurring with him?**_

* * *

Sasuke walked across the empty forest grounds in a weakened state he could no longer stand. His face was blank, he was walking absently, roaming around the area, searching for a warm place to stay so he could heal back into a healthier state to complete his frightful "Avenger" journey. He finally had enough, so he walked towards the nearest tree nearby to steady himself before he became unconscious. He exhaled a deep, sharp breath. He was torn, exhausted, and had no idea where to go to his next step on his journey. He had just fought Orochimaru, and succeeded, but unfortunately Kabuto has spotted his slaughtering, and challenged him to battle to avenge his gruesome master. Obviously he was no match for Sasuke, so he called for reinforcements somehow, from the ninja of the sound. Now, this became an unfair battle. Luckily, Sasuke managed to wipe them all out making it out alive, although he barely survived the battle. His clothing was torn. One of his sleeves was completely ripped off. There was cuts and wounds littered all over his muscular body. With one hand on his left knee and another stabilizing himself light-headed, and gave a glance looking up, thinking where he would go next. He was so weak in his mind and his body, he was lost, in thought and literally.

_Where to go next, Sasuke? _he thought to himself. He shut his sore eyes for a brief moment trying to think. Suddenly, he heard a soft, pinchy voice ahead.

"It's c-cold," the voice said. Sasuke decided to remain silent, but still on guard with his hand that used to be on his knees, now on the grip of his sword about to be taken out. The voice repeated, becoming closer towards his direction. His grip on his sword tightened, his knuckles becoming pale white. He was definitely not in the state to start on another battle, so he decided he might as well quietly escape before being spotted. He seemed to hesitate.

"A-ah... somebody, h-help me. It's c-cold," he heard the voice say again. He waited for its approach, while quickly activating his Sharingan. Finally, the soft, timid voice came out from the trees in front of Sasuke, revealing a pale girl with long,luscious, indigo-azure coloured locks. Her eyes were the colour of lavender, she has a perfect womanly-curved body shape. Sasuke figured she was around his age from the looks of it. he also looked quite familiar to him. _She's nothing but a helpless lost girl back at the academy, I don't need to worry. _he thought to himself, smirking. Sasuke seemed to forget her pale girl looked up, but her face has 'horror' written all over it. She was completely terrified. He really had no intention of harming her, it was quite useless.

"Y-y-you're..." she shrieked, still frozen. Sasuke sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Y-you're... S-Sasuke U-Uchi..." she barely spat out the words of her mouth. She took one, slow step back, trying to show no threat, although she really couldn't pose one in this state, and never will to the infamous Uchiha Avenger. One hand was on her half-opened mouth, while the other was on her side leg pocket, reaching out for a Kunai, the only one she had left. Sasuke rubbed his temples for a moment, then rose his left hand in front of both of them, gesturing he was no threat to this innocent stubborn girl.

"Look, I'm not gonna do anything to someone that helpless, that would've really wasted my time anyways." he spoke in a calm tone. They were about five feet away from each other. Still, the girl was still in complete fear. Rain started patting down on them harder, the sky still fuming with dark clouds. Thunder began roaring upon the sky. Sasuke took a glance up towards the sky. _Man, I got to find shelter soon, _he thought to himself. He slowly walked towards the girl with his left hand still out and his right no longer gripping on the sword. He deactivated his Sharingan, hoping that she would no longer think he's a threat. The girl continued to slowly to take more steps back. _Ah, man. She's so pale, she's gonna pass out soon. Wait, why am I caring about her? I should just leave her, she'll die soon anyways. _Sasuke took a glance at her body. She looked torn, and beaten up, just like him.

"S-s-stay away from m-me! P-lea-" she suddenly collapsed right in front of him, exhausted. Somehow he managed to catch her in time. She was now in his arms. His one hand was under her arms, and the other was there holding her close to share the warmth he had left, to hers. _Sasuke, what are you doing? Why did you catch this stubborn woman, she's none of your business, and apparently, she's now in my own arms! How did I get into this mess, Snap out of it Sasuke! _He thought furiously while clenching his jaw. He sighed. Her soft, silky and long hair was in his face, but he didn't mind. He looked down at her face, noticing something he'd never noticed before. Her face looked so peaceful at that moment. There were very light shades of pink blush high on her cheeks, but they were very faint. For a moment, Sasuke just lost it. He felt like he was in a complete different world from what he was in now. He felt like he was in Heaven, enjoying himself and the surroundings. His main heavenly thing in sight was the small girl, with lavender eyes, luscious azure coloured locks. _She's beautiful ... yet she seems so familiar. Who is she? Gah!, snap out of it Sasuke!, you're not here to fall for some random lady! _And that, was when that amazing moment ended. He blinked twice and gave a glance down at the girl he had in his laps and let out a big sigh. _Dang it, I have to bring her somewhere before she officially passes out. Wait, why do I care? Just drop her off somewhere nearby, regain my health, and leave her there so someone could take care of her. _he thought his plan out, while giving himself a nodd. He slowly and carefully stood up, careful about the girl. He swept his right arm under her legs, and lifted her up. He was now carrying her, with her head against his chest. He started walking towards '11 o'clock', speed-walking.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the awful rain finally settled down, leaving only a light drizzle. The clouds were starting to retreat with the sun dominating the sky. There was a small , vintage styled cottage in front of them.

_W-where am I? Why do I feel like I'm slightly being swayed? It's so warm, but I'm also chilly at the same time. I-it's actually quite comfortable. _The girl, who name was Hinata Hyuuga, slowly started to flutter her eyes open. The rays of sun was beaming down directly at her, which made her eyes harder to didn't say anything at first, not having the slightest clue where she was, and that she was carried. She enjoyed it, still unaware. It seems like they were heading towards the small house in front of them. A minute later, she regained her focus. When she looked up, she saw the terrifying Uchiha Avenger, taking her to a certain place. _W-wha- where is he taking me!?_

"No! Please leave me alone!" she yelped. The man glared at her ,giving a smirk.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, my new and first ever series, about SasuHina. I just love that couple, and I hope you do too :3 Remember, please review! That gives me motivation to make more chapters and maybe even longer ones! Thank you!**


	2. Mystery

**Chapter Two~ Mystery**

Hello all! I'm so thrilled I got at least one review (I got two). I know that's pretty lame, but it's pretty good for me the first time. I thought I'd get like no views (pshh), but thankfully I did :D I'm so happy. I'm enjoying your comments and making the stories. The japanese word mentioned in this chapter may be incorrect in the spelling, I apologize! So far I'm motivated! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer so it will be nice for you guys :)

Remember, REVIEWS=MOTIVATION :DD

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Two~ Mystery**

_**Mesmerized by thoughts, wonders, mysteries. Enchanted by the slightest face of a person, can change all. Cherishing the moment spent together, could dramatically alter a relationship under the black clouds of despair, into a beautiful night sky littered with stars upon a wish.**_

Hinata's eyes were filled with horror watching the Uchiha man's smirk on his face. She had no idea what he was going to do with her inside the small, cozy cottage from the looks of it. Hinata struggled helplessly in his firm, stiff arms. She squinted her eyes and yelped.

"Let me go!" she cried, pounding her fists against his chest. Her glistening tears started to fill her lavender eyes. Sasuke winced, but that hardly affected him at all.

"You should really quit doing that," Sasuke scowled. He gave her a "death" glare. Hinata eyes widened, but she soon immediately shut her mouth and remained silent. More tears started flooding her innocent eyes. When Sasuke noticed that she was crying, he let out a big sigh, shutting his eyes for a brief moment obviously annoyed. _Man, this girl is so emotional, _he thought to himself. _And annoying, _he finally added. Once they reached the petite cottage, he knocked on the door three times. The house looked miniature, and really cozy. It was a wooden house with a bamboo roof. There were lots of flowers of a whole variety of colours surrounding the house within its area. The sign on the door read, "Ichi heia he deti" which means "One room left". The door swung open, and there came an old lady who was slightly shorter than Hinata. She looked very kind, and nurturing. She gave both Sasuke and Hinata a warm smile and said, "Hello,"

"We need a room," he replied sternly. The lady nodded, and gestured both of them welcoming into her home. Sasuke walked inside without saying anything, his face blank while Hinata has a very worried look on her face. The lady took off the sign on the door, and quietly shut the door behind them. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking for an available room. Inside the house was just plain, white walls with a few pictures hung on the wall, most of them were images of painted flowers. There was really only 2 rooms, one for the lady and one for the guests. Referring back to the sign of the door, it didn't really make sense since there was only one room available. He shot a harsh look at the old lady, his own cold way of saying,"Gimme a room.".

"Oh, I apologize. I'll show you to your room right away. Please follow me," the lady says with just a hint of fear on her face from Sasuke's expression. The lady walks right past Hinata and Sasuke, leading them into a room at the very end of the small hallway. Again, the lady gestured them to come in, holding the door with a smile on her face. Still, the cold Sasuke said nothing.

"I'll just have to wash-up and heal before leaving in a couple days," he started to say not looking at the lady, "and I'll just leave her under your care until you find somebody that could take her back her home to Konoha, I believe that is where she is from."

The lady nodded, but after that she was a little confused.

"So, you're just going to leave this young girl here?" she asked taking a glance at him, then Hinata.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"Right, I'm sorry." the old lady replied looking sorry. She changed her view, now down to her slippers.

"Stop apologizing." Sasuke scowled glaring at her. She nodded. Sasuke walked over to the bed to lay the innocent Hinata down. Hinata didn't say anything, but once she was put down, her body relaxed, not tensing up anymore. He'd just left her there, with no blanket over top or anything comforting her when she was cold. He walked right pass the lady still not looking at her.

"Washroom?" he asked right outside the room.

"Second door on your left dear, if you are going to wash up, the towels are already placed in there for you," she replied still holding up a small smile. Before he started walking down the hallway, the lady had noticed the Uchiha crest on his shirt by the back of his neck. _An Uchiha, _she thought. She regained her focus on the helpless, ill girl on the bed. She walked over to her, and took a warm cotton blanket that was folded on the end of the bed, unfolded it, and placed it gently on Hinata. Once the blanket kept her warm, she had stopped trembling. While the old lady adjusted her pillow, Hinata started fluttering her eyes, and looked at the nice lady helping her.

"W-what's your name?" Hinata asked quietly. The lady stopped what she was doing and gave her a smile.

"My name is Metai Sendayo,"

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment. Then she slowly opened her mouth to say something. "Arigato Sendayo-sama," she gave her a faint smile, which then disappeared in her deep sleep.

After Sasuke took a exhilarating shower, he slipped on his pants, and draped a towel over his bare shoulders. Drips of water rolled its way down his chest. He opened the door, and made his way down the hallway towards their room. _Ah, how am I suppose to share a room with __**her**__? _he wondered, rubbing his temples. As soon as he reached the doorway, he saw the old lady comforting the lost girl. He just stood there staying quiet, which seems that both of them barely noticed him.

"Sleep, my dear," Metai said softly while gently patting her head to sleep. This brought back all the childhood memories she had. Hinata slowly started closing her eyes while the intimidating rays of sun beam down on her pale face. Sasuke stared at the young, beautiful girl absently clearly distracted. _Gah! Why am I always so distracted when I look at her! Focus Sasuke! _Finally, the old lady noticed Sasuke standing behind them, but Hinata already fallen asleep.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Metai asked Sasuke pulling a warm smile on her face.

"Hn." he replied quickly without thinking, then had a thin layer of dark blush on his cheeks. _What the hell? Why did I say that!? _he clenched his fists. Metai let out a soft chuckle.

"You should put on a shirt before you catch a cold, my dear." she advised before walking out the room. Sasuke said nothing while staring at the cold wooden floor. He walked over to the small cushion single-person couch. He slumped down, took the towel and rubbed it over his head to dry his wet, raven black hair. _Geez, what am I gonna do with this stubborn girl. Just looking her gets me so distracted and distant from my goals. But yet, I've never seen any girl like her before. Her headband reads that she's from Konoha. I think she's that shy timid girl from the academy in my class... I haven't really noticed her before, strange, yet true. She's that Hyuuga girl, but I forgot her first name. _Sasuke was having his "thinking" moment right now, apparently. Finally, he stood up and slowly crept to the door to shut it close.

Hinata was in fact, still awake. She has been pretending to sleep for the past ten minutes now. She tried so hard not to move her closed eyes, she was sweating, but also blushing a little bit with the presence of Sasuke Uchiha alone in the room with her.

_W-why am I blushing? I shouldn't be. H-he's a killer, an Uchiha Avenger, a traitor of the village. _Hinata shook her head very lightly, light enough so Sasuke couldn't notice. She was also very curious of what he was doing right now. _I-I'm sure I c-could have a little peek of what he's doing right now, just to make sure. _A light tint of red spread across her face. So, she did. She opened her eyes a very tiny bit. Then, she saw the Uchiha man discard his towel and tossed it onto the floor. She saw his bare, muscular chest, seeing a half-naked man really shown all the blush she could onto her face. Her face was flushed with different shades or red, from light to dark. Sasuke seemed to notice, then gave a smirk looking right at her.

"I'm not stupid you know," he began. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes shot up at him, still looking like a red-as-ever, tomato. " I know you were awake the whole time, Hyuuga. Heh, it was obvious with that eye fluttering, and your intense blush."

Hinata layed there frozen, her lavender eyes wide open. Sasuke was standing right in front of her, with his bare chest. Hinata then regained her focus, and instantly turned her head towards the wall, completely embarrassed. Sasuke gave another smirk, and slipped on his shirt on the drawer. Hinata was sweating a lot now, but still ignoring the man. She was still afraid of him. Sasuke let out his usual sigh, then took his sword from the corner of the room and put on his shoes to head out to train in the forest. As he walked out the door, Metai spotted him.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously.

"To train." he replied coldly. Before he could take another step, she asked him once more.

"Sasuke, are you hungry my dear?"

"No. And stop calling my 'my dear'."

That least bit shocked her, then her face saddened.

"Apologies. I just..." she began to explain, "I had a son who was about the same age as you and the girl. I used to always call him 'my dear' until he passed away on a mission. That's when I started living alone here in the forests, helping others on their journey if that ever happens to them I just... m-miss h-him so much," tears started to flood her eyes, falling onto her wrinkled face. Sasuke gave her a tiny sympathetic look, but then changed it back to his normal face and finally added, "I'm not your son," and walked out the door.

Metai rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and walked back to the kitchen, preparing some dinner.

Hinata layed in bed for about an hour now. She could smell Metai's delicious food from the kitchen. She inhaled it deeply, feeling a little bit hungry. Hinata stared at the ceiling, thinking. _I-I'm scared, but I know Sendayo-sama is going to take care of me. I'm just not sure about Sasuke or what he is planning to do to me. I don't even know why he helped me in the first place, and just let me die in the forest. He's so hard to figure out. He doesn't open his true self to everybody. He's so... mysterious. _Suddenly, Hinata heard some noise from outside the window. She slowly sat up, her body still sore and stiff, and took a peek out the window. She was quite shocked. There he was, Sasuke half naked-again, training outside. It was now warm outside so he must've been hot. He had his Sharingan activated, and seemed to be training very hard to have obtain lots of scratches on him. There were about two to three trees cut down, one with a hole in it that he has caused. After Sasuke finished that fourth tree off, he panted, and took a glance at the window thinking Hinata was probably sleeping in that room. Hinata quickly leaned back against the wall, no longer visible by the window. _T-That was close..._ she thought to herself, with her right hand placed on her chest. She carefully sat back down with her back against the wall right beside the window. Hinata heard a couple of trees being cut down, a sign that he never saw her and went straight back to training. She then scootched herself towards the edge of the bed to get up. She winced in pain, feeling how sore her body was. When she stood up, she faced towards the bed and started folding the blanket, and placed it neatly overtop the pillow. She slowly started to begin heading out towards the room door. Each time she took a step, her legs, thighs and stomach was causing her pain. She tried to creep along as quietly as possible, so Metai wouldn't notice. She was in fact, quite hungry. When she walked closer to the kitchen, she could no longer smell the delightful scent. Instead, it smelled like burnt food. As she stepped in the room, she say Metai there, laying on the ground unconscious. Hinata was in total fear.

"Sendayo-Sama!"

**I'm finished! Phew, this took me quite awhile to write. I had a writer's block for a bit. But then, I figured it out. I wanted to make it a cliffhanger at the end! But anyways, I promised you guys I would make it longer :) I was also hoping to release this chapter last night, but unfortunately I couldn't :(**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and maybe there will be some SasuHina very,very soon. Who knows? ;)**

**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION :DD**


	3. Heartless

**Chapter Three~ Heartless**

Hello! Thank you for your appreciation (not sure if that makes sense, I'm kind of brain dead right now.) I'm trying as fast as I could to post new chapters out for y'all to read 'em ;) Now, some of you may notice the chapter tab thingy, where you can choose to skip chapters have the chapter names, of course. I kinda confused you and myself, 'cuz I really need to make up my mind about what to call each chapters. Like, Chapter one was just, "Chapter 1" but then chapter two was all, "Love-Less Sight -Chapter 2-". So, I've decided to just simply call the chapters by their official names, example for this one "Heartless". I know this is pretty lame and boring to now, but this may answer your questions. AND FINALLY BEFORE WE START, many of you think Sasuke knocked the old lady, Metai, out. But I kinda thought of it as Metai passing out because her sober and depression has sucked the life energy out of her bringing back the memories of her son with the recent chat with Sasuke. SO SASUKE DID NOT MAKE METAI PASS OUT, SHE JUST DID OF EXHAUSTION AND DEPRESSION. huehue. I'm so sorry that I didn't make it clear enough... I hope this answered your guy's question. ( PuppyKatGirl) :) Anyways, REVIEWS=MOTIVATION (Like Always.) This chapter may be a little shorter than the other.

Y'all probably bored now, so lets begin. ;)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Three~ Heartless**

_**It's breathtaking. A beautiful, treasured sight that cannot be spoiled. It's unknown. Both are ceased in thought about the future and its whereabouts. Theres only one thing they could do right now, and apparently that one thing is called "Love".**_

Hinata's heart skipped a fast, pacing beat. Her body was completely frozen, she could not move it at all. Her first reaction was herself trembling. Her body became pale. A couple of seconds later she quickly reacted. She sprinted a very short distance to Metai, the nice lady who helped her as she was in fear. Now, it was her turn.

"Sendayo-sama!" she cried. She was kneeling down right next to the old lady's weak body. Her face was wet, due to her depressing cries earlier. Hinata placed her right hand stroking her cold, moist cheek, while her left hand was supporting the woman's head up off the ground into her laps. She also placed her hand firmly over top of Metai's forehead. It was extremely warm. Now, Hinata was very worried now.

"S-Sendayo-sama! P-please be okay...!" she panicked. "S-Sasuke!" she yelped, although she was quite ashamed to be calling his name.

From outside, Sasuke heard his name being called. He froze, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Then, he figured out it was coming from inside the cottage. He quickly tucked his sword back in its case, and sped-walk his way inside. He didn't bother to put his top back on.

When he was by the door, he slowed down, dragging his hand along the walls. He searched the hallways. _Who the hell? Is that the girl? _he thought anxiously. Finally, before he took another fast-paced step, he froze, but quickly rearranged his expression back to normal. The careless, bitter Uchiha Sasuke. He stared at Hinata holding the woman, his eyes appeared larger, but then he didn't really care anymore about the unconscious older lady before him. He then took a glance at the young Hyuuga. Her eyes were filled with fear, she seemed very worry. Hinata lifted her hand, lightly touching her lips in horror of the man right in front of her eyes. Yet, she continued to face reality, and tried to be brave and help this poor lady.

"S-S-Sasuke... p-please h-help h-h-her..." she mumbled, while her body was trembling. At first, Sasuke didn't say anything for a brief moment. He took a step closer, still carelessly looking at the two. Hinata tried very hard not to look up at the bare top part of his body, she was showing all different shades of red all over her face again. She was avoiding his glare.

"What the hell happened?" he scowled. This made Hinata more scared.

"I-I don't r-really k-know..." she said quietly.

"Stop that."

"S-stop w-what?" she said, with even more fear now.

"That. Stop stuttering. And speak up more, you're driving me mad." he said bitterly. Hinata jumped at the last part of the sentence.

"O-oh-" she covered her mouth, like she said a taboo word. "Uhm, I'm sorry." she spoke louder looking at him in the eyes. This shocked him. He gazed away, lost in a whole new world, again just looking at her soft, lavender eyes. He was distracted. He slowly kneeled down absently and leaned closer to her. She stared at him, also distracted, lost in his onyx abyssal eyes. They both leaned towards each other, about to touch lips. Finally, Sasuke regained his focus and blinked twice. _Gah, what was that!? _he clenched his fists, clearly angry. She also regained her focus and shaking her head trying to forget about what just happened. That was close. _W-what just happened there... d-did w-we... almost k-k-k-kissed!? A-and why did we do that!? Sendayo-sama passed out! _It's official. This was the reddest Hinata can blush in her life.

"Ah.. anyways. What why did you call my name?!" he yelled at her through gritted teeth. He wasn't mad at her, just what was about to happen and decided it so put it out on her. This made Hinata flinch in fear, she started to shake violently again. _Be brave, Hinata. _she thought to herself.

"Isn't is o-obvious?" she began to stutter again. Sasuke took a glance down at the old lady Metai, who just passed out.

"Hn." he just said.

"W-what are we going to do with her?" Hinata raised her voice, disappointed. _Is that really all he is going to do? _she frowned.

"Just leave her. She'll wake up anyways." his expression was cold.

"No!" she yelled. Sasuke widened her eyes at her, giving her a death glare. "I-I mean, we can't just leave here, we have to bring her to her bed,"

"Then go bring her, use your head."

_Jerk! _"Well, speak for yourself! I can't bring her on m-my own..." she snapped at him. She was now afraid again, afraid about what he's going to do since he just yelled at her. Instead, he just walked towards her and helped Metai up with her, carefully bringing her to her bed. Hinata looked at him blushing. He quickly gave her a fake smile, meaning 'you're welcome'. She quickly turned her head away from looking at him.

When they were in Metai's room, they both slowly placed her on her bed. Right after that, Sasuke just left to their room, while Hinata continued to care for the old lady that once, cared for Hinata. _I-I hope you're alright Sendayo-sama._ she thought while giving her a warm smile. She took a folded blanket, unfolded it and placed it over top of Metai. She slipped her left hand under Metai's head lifting it up a little, and fixed the pillow position so she'd be in more comfort. She tucked the velvet blanket so the lady could be more warm and catch a cold. After she finished, she quickly went into the bathroom and searched for a face towel. They were placed in a drawer beside the sink. Hinata soaked it in hot water, then twisted the towel so the water could drain out. She folded it in half, then went back into Metai's room and firmly placed the towel on her forehead in place. She then stroked Metai's wrinkly hand, and gave it a soft grip. Hinata gave Metai her last smile, watching her. She looked very peaceful, almost like she's sleeping in peace, with the warm sun beaming down on her face. Hinata quietly shut the door, then left.

She was heading towards their room, unaware that Sasuke was inside. She noticed the door was almost closed, just leaving a crack so you could see the sun leaking through. She slowly opened the door, then blushed a lot, again. There he was, sitting in the single chair with his long black pants on, but top-less. Sasuke was just chilling there, thinking about something until Hinata entered the room. I swear, she was blushing furiously. His sword was placed right beside him, and his shoes were discarded onto the floor messily.

"Ah.. I-I-I didn't know you were in h-here S-Sasuke," she stuttered, embarrassed. He smirked.

"Yeah? And I didn't know you would come. I thought you were still taking care of that old hag."

Hinata's fists clenched. Before she knew it, Sasuke was already slowly walking up to her. Hinata took steps back slowly, until she was against the wall and could no longer move. She was shaking.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she asked, frightened. He held her chin, shifting it so she would face him. He smirked even more, while she was still flushed. He started to kiss her neck, following along her jaw-line and up. She moaned. She was scared, yet she enjoyed it as well.

"I'm hungry... for lust." he finally said, still kissing her. He finally reached her lips, entering her territory. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. After a few seconds into the kiss, she stopped and kissed him back. They both moaned. They were actually enjoying it.

"Sasuke, you're so heartless."

**Ermahgerd. First "romance" story I did. Hope you like? :D**


	4. Shiver

**Chapter Four~ Shiver**

Hey :) Erhm... yeah that last notification about the chapter mix-up and stuff was kind of a false alarm, and kind of not. Huehue, sorry to trouble you but I've finally figured out how to work the whole chapter relabeling thing. Again, sorry to waste your time reading my crap :X. Er... and I was sooo tired writing this chapter, I needed some sleep so I apologize again that my writing isn't the best for this chapter.**There are important dates you can't miss on my profile about when the chapters may be released and updates! ** Uhm, so yeah... rated teen so can't be a lemon. ;) Come on folks, just read on.

REVIEWS=MOTIVATION :D

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Four ~ Shiver**

_**One thinks about lust. While the other thinks about love. Hungry, hungry for both. Eager, eager for both. Two will now collide... if it is possible.**_

* * *

It was actually quite delightful for both of them, especially Sasuke. Their mouths wrestled with each other until their hearts contempt. They took breaths a couple of times. They were so, _lost. _Finally, one of them had cut this moment. Hinata pushed Sasuke away with her two hands on her chest harshly.

"N-no..." she murmured. Sasuke glared at her, disappointed he could enjoy this moment, something he was hungry for in a long time.

"No?" he scowled. He had stopped and was now in almost three inches away from her. He couldn't help himself, but eventually did. He kept staring at her soft lips. He raised his right hand, rubbing his jaw.

"I-we can't do this. We d-don't even know e-each o-ther.." she stuttered, nervously. She looked away from him, avoiding eye contact, her face red like a tomato.

"But we will soon," he replied, his eyes still fixed at her lips. He then leaned in for another lustful kiss. Hinata hesitated for half a second, then shook her head and yelled,

"No!"

This made Sasuke stop and narrow his eyes at her. He stared right through her lavender eyes.

"What? Stop that!" he was now furious.

"No, please stop! I don't even know you!" she pleaded with tears about to flood her eyes. Sasuke shut his eyes, annoyed. He slowly backed away from her, rubbing his temples. He finally looked up at her smirking. This made Hinata blush even more.

"Fine," he added. He walked away to the soft couch, and grabbed his sword. Before he walked out of the room, he spoke to her in a sly manner.

"Next time, I'll make you know me."

Hinata stood there frozen, completely dumbstruck. For a moment, she had no apparent idea about what just happened. _W-what does he w-want? _she lifted her left hand touching her soft lips gently. A faint layer of blush spread across her cheeks. She thought back about what he had said before. '_I'm hungry for lust,' _he had told her. Hinata tried to analyze what he meant by that, and somehow when she finally knew, she did not like a single bit of it. She lowered her hands and frowned. _I am not a prey that the predator feeds on for lust, _she thought, angrily. She walked quietly over to the cold bed and just sat on the edge of the bed staring absently at the white, plain walls. She was idle. Wasted minutes had past, and she finally regained her focus. For a very long time her mind was on a journey, and now she has returned to reality. Hinata skimmed her soft legs over the bed, positioning herself so she was in comfort before she took a nap again. She took the blanket and draped it over herself for warmth, although it was hot outside. For some reason, she just felt cold, inside and out. The pale, lost, and innocent girl shivered herself to sleep, where all the reality and gone and is left only with fantasy.

* * *

Already, the next morning had come. Today the weather became worse. The clouds were starting to fill in the sky. The next day got worse, the day after that, and so on. On this day, Hinata was extremely tired. When she attempted to wake up, she blinked a couple of times. She couldn't even function her muscles to open her eyelids. Her body was sore, again. Since two nights ago, Metai has finally recovered and was up and healthy again as a senior. Her depression and sober was gone, she was now back to her normal, lively state. Each day she was kind enough to take care and nurture Hinata and Sasuke too to become stronger from what they were days ago. Hinata seemed to appreciate her help more than Sasuke. Sasuke ignored every move Metai did, as if she wasn't there the whole time. Metai didn't really care about that, she was just glad enough to help someone. Hinata was stuck in bed. She rested one arm over her forehead, sweating in exhaustion. Even though it wasn't even bright outside, she somehow couldn't even open her purple eyelids. She had very bad bags. Before Hinata could even fall asleep again, Metai walked in the room and placed a warm towel over her forehead. Hinata moved her head to look at her weakly.

"Sendayo-sama," she said, her voice hoarse, "H-how have you been feeling lately?"

"I'm fine, dear," she replied, smiling. She reached over to give the timid girl a light hand squeeze. "But don't worry about me, you should think about yourself."

Hinata didn't say anything. She slowly began to drift back into her dreams again.

* * *

Over and over again, Hinata continues to wake up. But this time, Hinata was finally fully awake. She layed in her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. Wasted minutes has passed. Hinata pulled the blanket off herself and slowly began to sit up, careful not to hurt herself since her body was sore for no apparent reason. She adjusted the pillow so it was behind her back against the wall. She sat up, leaning against the soft pillow with her knees bent. Her arms were folded on her knees while she rested her chin on them. She stared blankly at the wall not sure what she wanted to think about now. It had been a 6 days now, almost a week. She wasn't sure why Sasuke stayed instead of just leaving her behind. He was now in a healthy state after all. Each day early in the morning before dawn, he would always train. Hinata could hear him from outside their room window with all the slicing from the katana, and trees being beat up. Sasuke has always slept right beside the bed in their room, on the ground very close to Hinata. This always made Hinata blush. She took a glance down at the spot where Sasuke laid each night. There was a strawed mat draped over the wooden floor with a pillow and blanket overtop. She noticed he was a neat mean, since he always folded the blanket and neatly placed in on the pillow. Suddenly, she heard the door gently open and close which the noise had cut her thoughts. She jerked her head towards the door, and when she saw the figure came into sight, she froze. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha staring right at her. Both of them alone, again. This made Hinata blush furiously, again.

"U-uhm, hello Sasuke-kun, g-good afternoon," she stuttered nervously, worrying about what he was going to do to her next.

"Hyuga," he replied coldly, but smirking at the same time.

"U-uh, p-please call m-me Hinata, i-if that's okay with you..."

"Hinata huh?" he started walking towards her. Hinata slowly backed up on her bed, but could no longer anymore since she was against a wall. Sasuke hovered over her. He kissed her on the neck again, up to her ears.

"Do you remember what I said before?" he whispered in her ears. His warm breath was soothing her. Hinata now looked like a cherry.

"N-no..." she replied while he continued to peck her. His right hand was gripping onto her shirt.

"I said I'll make you know me more," he said while she was using both her hands to push him away, but he was too strong. "I'm hungry for lust, Hinata. I'm here to obtain what I want, and that is you." he nibbled her ears again and continued to kiss her along her jawline which led to her lips. He started crushing his lips against hers once more, entering her territory.

"S-Sasuke-kun... please... n-no more..." she mumbled, but moaning at the same time while their mouths played with each other. He started to deepen the kiss. Before he did it even more, she finally pushed him away, again.

"Please... n-no more..." she mumbled embarrassed, not looking at him. Her head was turn to face the wall. She was breathing heavily. Sasuke was sitting right in front of her on the bed. He was wearing his normal clothes. After a few seconds Sasuke grabbed her chin with his left hand, making her look at him. He gave her a hard, intense glare.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'no more'?" he scowled.

Hinata was now afraid, yet she still looked at him in the eyes. His onyx eyes met her lavender eyes. They were like 'Ying-Yang' or Angel and Devil. Sasuke's mood was softened since their eyes met.

"I... I-I t-told you that w-we don't even know each o-other... so we can't do this..." she trailed off, her eyes still locked on his. She was blushing so hard, she looked like she was going to explode. Sasuke gave her a smirk. He changed the subject.

"You know, for a Hyuuga, you look really cute when you're blushing."

This shocked Hinata. She finally looked away again, and stuttered.

"Y-you r-really t-think s-s-so?" she said quickly, but then sound ashamed she even asked.

"Heh," he replied, smirking slyly.

Hinata took the pillow and nuzzled her face in it. After, she rested her head on it between her knees on one , she wasn't looking at him. _H-he thinks I-I'm cute when I b-blush?_

* * *

**My dad is making him me go off, so bye :) Sorry for my aweful writing, updates up soon, still deciding.**


	5. Strength

**Chapter Five~ Strength**

Hehe, thanks for all your reviews, you guys are awesome. Remember, please check my profile for upcoming dates! After I finish Chapter 8, I will post some more dates of the next chapters, please be patient! I'm very busy with school. Oh, and I totally forgot, since they are in Japan, they don't have beds!, well they do but they're on the ground. So now try to think about the bed on the floor! I will change the bed style in this chapter, apologies! Anyways, that's all I have to say right now! So read on! :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Five ~ Strength**

_**Lust has been wiped out, almost. Now, the only thing that lies beside lust, is a burden and a bond. Ties strengthen, while embracing the true warmth of love and strength. **_

Both, Hinata and Sasuke were sitting very still on the soft bed mat. There was a very brief moment of silence until the man had interrupted it.

"What? Now you're going to pass out now? I just said you looked cute when you blush," he smirked, finding the cherry face of Hinata's amusing.

Hinata snapped her attention to him, embarrassed. She quickly waved her hand in front of her, motioning that she wasn't going to do that.

"N-no, not at all!" she attempted to explain. Sasuke lost the grip on her shirt and stood up, off the bed. He turned his back from her, facing the door. He looked over his shoulder, but barely to look at the girl once more.

"I'm going. Don't explode the next time I come for what I want," he said sternly, but then smirking. As he said it, he was looking at the wall. Hinata blushed, but also did a big gulp.

_N-not again... _she thought, although, she quite enjoyed it. She gave a harder grip on the pillow now, that was held between her small arms, while Sasuke walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him firmly. _W-where is he going now? _she wondered, staring at the traditional Japanese sliding door.

Minutes has passed, and yet Hinata was still in the same sitting position, her face nuzzled in the pillow. Finally, the girl decided to get up and actually do something. As she sat up off the bed mat, she placed her pillow neatly on top. She did a quick stretch before she left.

Hinata quietly crept through the small room. She went to the window, and took a glance outside to see if Sasuke was training. As she peeked her head from the window, there he was again, training hardcore, shirtless. Hinata's face glowed bright red, again. _I-I don't know why I'm b-blushing! I've seen many guys shirtless before when I healed them, that's because I just joined the medical teams a few months ago. B-but why am I so n-nervous around him?_ Hinata shook her head, telling herself not to think about that anymore. She gently shut her eyes, and let out a big sigh, then started walking out the room. When she wandered through the hallway, she couldn't find Metai. _I wonder where she is?_ Hinata crept along the small hallway, until the kitchen. There was Metai. She wore her daily clothes, a long sleeve that all the seniors wore in Konoha when she remembered. She wore simple orange pants and shoes, Shinobis would wear, except she wasn't one. She held a fabric sack in her hand, and from the looks of it, she had all her essential things such as a wallet, etc. Hinata looked at her, curious about where she was going, until Metai noticed her.

"Oh! Dear, I am going to get some groceries, if thats okay with you. I will be back in an hour or so," the old lady said, while smiling warmly.

"Of course Sendayo-sama, but I have to ask, w-where is there a grocery nearby? This seems like an isolated area to me..." Hinata replied.

"Oh, well I know someone who sells grocery not too far from here. Apparently, he orders them from Konoha which is the closest supplier."

Hinata's eyes widened at the word, 'Konoha', her home town. Hinata continued to ask questions.

"K-Konoha is nearby?" she was hoping she would return to her home village, where everyone has been waiting for her, but also worried at the same time since she didn't return in weeks.

"Yes, its about 16 miles away from here. Why do you ask?"

"O-oh, I actually live in Konoha, and I need to return home soon," she informed, looking down at the ground, hoping someone would bring her home.

"Oh, you do? Alright dear, I will bring you home right after I return home if that's okay?"

"Yes! T-thank you Sendayo-sama! I will get my things ready," _Although I don't really have any, _Hinata thought. Metai gave her a smile, and left out the door.

As Metai walked outside, she saw Sasuke training.

"Sasuke, I am going to go get some groceries. I will be back in a bit, take care of the girl for me," she advised.

"Her name is Hinata, and whatever. I'll take care of her _real _good." he smirked slyly. (As gross at that sounds, there will be no lemon, sorry xD)The old lady didn't get a clue about the hint, but then she gave him one last smile and wondered off.

_Before I pack, I should really train. I'm in really bad shape. I wonder if I could train with Sasuke, _Hinata thought while her cheeks started becoming red once more. She walked to the room, and grabbed her heeled shinobi shoes. She quietly and quickly slipped them on, so she could get started with the training before she would leave.

Hinata quietly slid open the front door so Sasuke wouldn't notice. She had her only scratched Kunai she had the first time Sasuke found her in the woods when she was beaten up which she kept in her torn weapon pouch. As she walked out the door, Sasuke had already noticed her. He stopped his training and has his eyes fixed on her curvaceous body and lips.

"I-I'd like to train if that's o-okay with you. I-I think I'm s-still strong," she stuttered, noticing his intense glare at her body and lips. _N-not again... _she thought, slightly disappointed but delighted since she was going to experience that wonderful moment with him. Sounds odd, but true.

Sasuke snorted, "Strong? You're just an innocent girl I'd like to taste for my lust." This made Hinata's fists clenched as he slowly walked towards her.

"I-I am not a toy for your lu-" she attempted to say, just as Sasuke place his hand cupping her cheeks. She blushed furiously. Sasuke kissed her roughly, entering her own territory once more. She then followed along, but thought of the kiss passionately, while placing a hand on his bare chest. Sasuke finally pulled back.

"Now, you wanted to train?"

Minutes ticked by, while Hinata and Sasuke were furiously training. Hinata was already starting to get worned out while Sasuke still had his stamina up. Hinata panted, putting both hands on her knees stabilizing herself watching Sasuke before her.

"What? You're worned out already? Heh," Sasuke smirked. He didn't even break a sweat, while Hinata's face was cherry red, and sweating. Hinata gave a weak nod.

"Y-yeah... I-I am in a really bad shape,"

"Hn. Whatever, you'll get your _curve _back," _Although, she already has quite a woman curve. _Sasuke gave her another sly smirk, making Hinata's face look like it was about to explode.

"M-my what?" _M-my curves? What is that s-suppose to mean?_

"Heh," is what all Sasuke said, and continued to train. Hinata stood there dumbstruck, of what he just said. She gently placed her left hand to her waist.

"Well? You gonna train or what?" Sasuke said annoyed. This made Hinata jerk her head back into reality, in shock.

"O-oh, r-right!" Hinata grabbed her dull Kunai and spun it around her index finger, then snatched it back into her hand. She activated her Byakugan once more. Veins starting popping out of the side of her foreheads. Sasuke looked at her with her Byakugan, then activated his Sharingan again too. He turned to face the hard working girl. He just stood there watching her when Hinata finally noticed, lighting up a light blush across her face.

"I-is there something wrong S-Sasuke?" she asked worried, while turning to face him.

"Lets spar," he replied cooly.

"O-okay, I-I'm not that g-good..."

"Whatever. You'll improve after. That's the whole point," he automatically shot back. She was surprised at his quick response, then slowly nodded. Sasuke smirked while facing her fully. He went in his fighting stance, while Hinata went into her Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) fighting stance. Sasuke tossed his Katana off to the side, as it smacked the tree with force.

"I won't need this," he said.

"O-okay,"

The two started the match. Hinata kept on fighting until her heart contempt, but Sasuke had no trouble sparring her.

Almost half an hour later, Hinata felt like passing out. She placed both her hands on her knees, panting for support. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She was staggering already. Normally on missions or real battles, she wouldn't start to stagger after about an hour. She has been away from her home and training so long, her body forgot all her momentum. She was pretty bruised up, especially with a very large cut on the top of her right arms from Sasuke's Kunai accidentally slicing her. Wincing, she gently placed her left hand over top of it, releasing her last bit of chakra flow right above it to heal.

Sasuke glanced her Hinata, then her injury he had caused. _I-I really did that to her? _he thought to himself, ashamed. He walked over to her, watching her tired face focused on her cut. Hinata didn't really seem to notice him, despite how distracted she was.

"Hey." he started, having an apologetic tone in his voice.

"O-oh, is something wrong Sasuke?" she replied in her timid voice, trying to hide the pain.

Giving her a sympathetic look, he quickly went back to his normal emotion. "Uh, yeah, obviously," his voice made him sound like she was stupid. He glanced at her arm, hoping that Hinata would notice what seems to be the problem, placed right on her.

"O-oh! It's nothing, r-really..." she explained, still healing. Her chakra slowly started to decrease, which meant she was running out of chakra. _Oh no, _Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke figured that she ran of chakra, and her wound was about nowhere to be healed. Hinata noticed him looking at her but, worried.

"Oh, I-it's nothing, I would p-probab-" she attempted to say, right before Sasuke taking her wrist and dragging her inside.

Once they were inside the house, they were both standing in the washroom. He shut the door behind, and let go of her wrist. Hinata stood there surprised, and also curious about what he is going to do.

"What do you mean _nothing? _I obviously sliced right through your arm with my Kunai. How's that nothing?" he scowled, making Hinata gulped. He quickly tried to look for something, rummaging through the draws. Hinata continued to be patient, still wondering what he was doing, in the bathroom with her. _I didn't know he could be so worried about others, _she thought blushing. _I think this is his true self, and I think I k-kinda like it. _Finally, Sasuke pulled out a soft white face towel. He drenched it with warm water, then squeezing all the water.

"W-what-" Hinata said, her voice hoarse. Sasuke had already placed the warm towel over her injury, making it sting that caused her to wince.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you with your cut, that _I _caused." he replied coldly. _Man, this girl is so dense, she doesn't have a single clue does she? _he thought to himself, but smirking after. Hinata noticed and also questioned his smirk.

"O-oh... it's okay..." she muttered under her breath. The pain finally started to settled down, making her calmer. In just a millisecond after she said that, Sasuke jerked his head up, gripping his hand on her other arm that is not injured, making her look at her in the eyes.

"No it's not. I caused you pain, by my own doing. You think this is okay, you think this is _nothing?_" he softly scolded her. Hinata stood there, frozen. Her lavender eyes widened, not sure what to say. _S-since when did he care so much about others, a-about m-me? _

Finally, she snapped herself to get her focus back.

"N-no... but... I'm fine now. Thank you," she gave her a warm smile, surprising Sasuke and making him not focused on reality, back inside his own dream world. He stared at her lips intensely. He soon let go of the towel he dabbed on her, and pushed her back against the sink table. She was leaning against it, with Sasuke less than an inch away from her. He automatically crushed his lips against hers, _again, _while her following along. The mouths wrestled each other. Hinata let out a _"feel good" _moan while Sasuke tugged the bottom of her shirt. She slipped her hands in through his raven-black hair, ruffling it which also made the boy moan. He enjoyed that feeling to his hair. He was delightfully exploring her mouth. _Damn, how did I get so attached to her? This girl. _

**Phew! That was a long chapter I wrote, out of all. This actually took me less than the deadline! I just got more excited which made me more motivated to write more. Jeez, it's like every move Hinata makes, drives Sasuke nuts, poor guy. Anyways, please review! Next chapter will be out real soon! Check my profile for updates if you haven't yet, thanks!**


	6. Capture-Part 1

**Chapter Six~ Capture-PART ONE!**

Yes, I know it gets steamy at times, but I really appreciate your reviews! Ugh! I know Sasuke doesn't seem like himself, really! I'm sorry! (hides _) I also can't really seem to write any good figurative writing technique at the first bit of each chapter (the bolded italics) which really sucks. Now they're pretty short. Oh! **This is part one of Chapter 6, Capture, apparently this one became too long, so I had to split it to shorten it. Part two will come out a little after!**I apologize for the lousiness of that part, I'm having a writer's block. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Six ~ Capture -PART 1**

_**Each time spent is not wasted. It is embraced in every little part until the depths of despair comes. It's coming, very quickly. And it's not a good scene.**_

It was about time they broke away from their treasured kiss. Sasuke finally pulled away, leaving Hinata speechless. Apparently, it looked like Hinata was about to pass out, very, very soon. This made the onyx-black eyed boy smirked. In a few seconds, Hinata quickly panicked in her mind and looked to the wall, embarrassed. Both became silent, and it felt like they were like that forever. Hinata broke that moment of silence, despite it becoming very awkward.

"U-Uhm S-Sasuke?" she mumbled, still not daring to look into his eyes. When Sasuke was listening, he noticed she did not want to look at him, he was quite ticked-off. He forcefully adjusted her gaze into his eyes holding her chin.

"What?" he replied sternly. Their eyes were locked on each others. Yes, Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and still does, at least not that much. It's odd, back in Konoha whenever he glanced at her, she would pass out. But this is different, she was with Sasuke, a boy she had never really talked to at the Academy. She'd blush when they had a stare-down (I mean a lot) but she felt more confident around him. Like _they were meant for each other. _

"D-do y-you..." her soft voice trailed off. Sasuke was confused. He looked into her eyes more.

"Do I what?"

"Uhm, n-nevermind..."

"No. Tell me."

Hinata was getting really nervous.

"D-do you, uhm,"

"Do I what!? Just spit it out already!" he yelled. This made Hinata flinch. After seeing fear in her eyes, Sasuke's look automatically softened. The girl finally calmed down, and managed to say the rest of her sentence.

"S-Sasuke... d-do y-you... l-love me?"

Sasuke froze. Everything looked like the time has stopped. Hinata waited patiently, but also nervously for his response. Hinata waited, and waited, it had felt like an hour, just waiting for a response from the man.

"I-" his answer has been cut off but the sound of the door opening. Both of them quickly stepped back away from each other, while Sasuke then quickly evacuated the bathroom and out towards the front door, passing Metai without saying a word.

"Oh Sas-" she attempted to say, but before she could, Sasuke had already gone out.

Hinata and Metai could hear the loud sound of the door slamming. Metai was seriously confused. Hinata clutched her hand by her chest, upset about what had just happened. The old lady set her groceries down on the table, then skimmed each room in the hallway, spotting Hinata in the bathroom.

"Oh! Dear, there you are!" she said in relief. Hinata jerked her head up, immediately changing her expression.

"Ah, h-hello Sendayo-sama, h-how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you? You look a little worried. What happened? And why did Sasuke storm out like that?" this lady's question made the innocent girl nervous.

"O-oh, I'm am fine!, and uhm..." Hinata tried to find a logical answer. "I-I'm not sure. I think he's upset about his training..." she trailed off. Not so logical? She didn't know and waited nervously for the lady's reply.

"Uchiha? Upset about _his _training?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"U-uhm, I..."

"It's alright my dear. We're both unaware about the man's actions all the time. What a mystery." she spoke, while Hinata nodded, pretending to follow along. Metai raised her hand to Hinata.

"Come on, lets go make lunch."

Hinata hesitated for a brief moment, then took her hand.

Sasuke was outside, furiously using his Katana violating trees. At the moment, he was lost. He didn't know what to do anymore, since the girl he had known at the Academy, the girl he used to call a _nobody_, had stepped out of the shadows, and into his spotlight. His was not distant from his goals, completely distracted. He was vulnerable at the moment, due to him being currently distracted. He kept thinking about what the girl with azure coloured hair had told him just now. _Do I love her? I really have no idea where she got that from. Maybe I do, maybe not. I haven't really thought about 'love' before._ Sasuke squinted, frowning. His fists started to clench, and unclench. _No... she's keeping me away from my goals. She's... luring me in. _

Both females were enjoying themselves in the small, tight kitchen. They were preparing Miso Soup, with steamed vegetables as an appetizer. Hinata was washing and cutting the vegetables, while Metai worked on the Miso Soup.

"Do you think he will like it dear?" Metai started, still focused on the soup.

"W-who?" Hinata replied, although she knew who the lady was talking about Talking about him always made her blush.

"Sasuke, of course!"

Hinata didn't reply. She hesitated, while absently chopping the carrots.

"I-I'm not sure..." she tried to say, not sounding like she really cared. Suddenly, she got too distracted and caused a deep cut on her index finger, making her wince. _Ow, _she thought. Metai didn't seem to notice. The old lady leaned over to Hinata's area of cooking, to grab the rest of the ingredients for the Miso Soup, until she noticed blean was straining from my finger.

"Oh! Dear! You're bleeding!" she said, worried. Hinata jerked her head up, waving her hand horizontally gesturing for her not to worry.

"Oh, n-no it's fine! It's nothing,"

Metai ignored the fact, and automatically dropped what she was doing to go grab a tissue, while Hinata didn't bother to do anything. She didn't want the blood to get on the food, so she quickly backed away. Metai started to carefully dab the tissue to clean up the blood. She then took another tissue and wrapped it firmly around her finger, using tape to construct a sturdy band-aid. (They don't have those modern band-aids nowadays.) Hinata had never been so thankful.

"Thank you Sendayo-sama," she said gratefully, while giving her a sweet smile.

Sasuke was still outside amongst the wind, training furiously, again. It seems like his katana was almost worn out, so he'd have to sharpen it soon. While distracted from training, he was still thinking about Hinata. Every second of it he shared with her. He kept replaying it over and over again inside his mind. He knew he was distant from his goals, from the very first moment he encountered her in the woods. Still in the process of daydreaming (more like train-dreaming ~haha, I know that was a lame joke... T_T), he heard his name being called from inside the house.

"Sasuke, dear! Lunch is ready!" Metai called. Sasuke grunted, annoyed. He dropped his Katana, and slipped his shirt back on. He lazily walked towards the house, smelling the delicious scent from inside the kitchen. He tried to keep his expression the same, avoiding the smell. When he stepped in, the first thing he saw was Hinata. He saw Metai too, but the girl was the first thing that caught his sight. The dark haired boy didn't say a word, avoiding eye contact, taking a seat down at the table. He waited patiently, until he was served steamed veggies, apparently Hinata was the one bringing the food to the table while Metai cleaned up.

"How appetizing," Sasuke mumbled, looking at the steamed veggies. He wasn't really a fan of veggies, especially with them steamed. Hinata gave him a warm smile, and sat down across from him. She handed him a chopstick, while the boy grunted and took it. Following them, Metai came and sat down right beside the girl. The three started munching away. The old lady was the first to speak.

"So when are you planning on returning to Konoha today? I'll bring you,"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but still remained silent.

"Uh s-sure! Do you mind going right after? I could wait if you want," Hinata explained, while Metai shook her head.

"No, no dear! We can go right after! I'm sure you miss your home, from being away too long..."

Finally, Sasuke spoke up.

"No, I will bring her."

Both of the females turned to stare at him. "Metai is too old and elderly. Hinata, what are you thinking, to force this old lady to bring you miles back to Konoha?" he finished, sternly. Part of him was serious, and part of him wanted to have Hinata stay with him or have himself bring her home. When he took a glance at Hinata, she was frozen at first but then her face saddened, feeling guilty.

"Sasuke dear-" Metai attempted to speak, but Hinata cut her off.

"No, Sendayo-sama, S-Sasuke is right. I'm so sorry, I didn't think twice about it," the timid girl looked sorry. Sasuke shut his eyes, smirking about his "plan". He quietly continued to eat, while Hinata didn't. Metai followed, swallowing down her food. After taking a swallow, the old lady said, "Alright dear, but who's going to take you?" Before Hinata could answer, Sasuke did before her,

"I can take her."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, suddenly starting to blush.

"Are you sure dear?" Metai confirmed.

"Yes, I'm not old, my body can still take miles unlike you. And plus, I'll leave too."

"Sasuke!" Hinata reprimanded softly for insulting the old lady, while leaving a smirk on him. Metai didn't answer for a moment. Then, she finally said,

"Alright," while giving him a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Hinata was in their room getting her things ready. She didn't have much, just her kunai and weapon pouch. Her luscious indigo locks were still quite wet from the shower she just had. The shy girl could hear the water running from the bathroom. _He's probably taking a shower, _she thought to herself, with a hint of blush running across her cheeks. Hinata strapped on her weapon pouch to her rear, while taking a brush on the dresser. She started to skim the brush down her long, smooth hair. Then with notice, Sasuke entered the room with his regular pants and a towel draped over his bare, muscular chest. And, you know what happens to Hinata to situation like these, she blushes.

"O-oh, Sasuke!" she shrieked, while gently placing the brush down. She noticed that Sasuke was staring intently at her in the eyes. "D-do you need s-something S-Sasuke?" she managed to spit out. Sasuke still didn't say a word, but he had a lot going on inside his head. He was thinking about her question, '_Do you love me?' _over and over again.

Hinata waited patiently. Sasuke attempted to say something, but his mouth were still hanging open.

"Hinata..." he started. Hinata looked at him, making sure she was listening.

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"I... Hinata I..." Sasuke started getting frustrated. He was continuously clenching and unclenching his fists, which Hinata noticed. He also avoided eye contact with her.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"Che. No. Nevermind..." he had gave up. The dark haired boy backed away, then took he shirt and slipped it on.

"O-okay," she replied, looking worried. Before he took another step, Hinata started, "Sasuke?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah...?"

"U-uhm... Thank you.." she smiled at him. Sasuke stood there, half dumbstruck.

"For what?" he started scowling, although he enjoyed that smile inside.

"For not letting me die at first... bring me to shelter... training with me, taking care of me."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he managed to know afterwards.

"Heh, right." he smirked shuffling her hair. "Tell me when you leave," he continued looking to the side, then left. Hinata stood there. After blinking to regain her focus, she lifted her hand to her head where Sasuke had touched her. She quickly scurried to the kitchen to say goodbye to Metai.

* * *

Metai was on the dining table, reading a book, the title "Little and A Lot" in english translation. She had her reading glasses on, the kind where there are two chains hanging from the sides down. She hadn't notice Hinata walking towards her.

"Sendayo-sama?" the girl spoke softly. From outside, Sasuke could hear Hinata. He stopped what he was doing and listened to both of them, while walking closer to hear better.

Metai saw Hinata in front of her, placed her book down and stood up.

"Dear, you're leaving now?" she asked giving her a warm smile. Hinata immediately walked up to her, hugging her close. Metai was quite shocked at first, but settled. She looked down at the girl embracing her, while hugging her back, She lifted one hand, patting her head to comfort the last moments together.

"T-thank you for everything, Sendayo-sama. You've helped me so much past these two weeks, I appreciate that so very much... I hope you could come and live in Konoha... I'm going to miss you Sendayo-sama..." the dark haired girl said, nuzzled in Metai's chest. She tried hard not to tear up. Metai let out a soft chuckle.

"No problem, my dear. I am going to miss you very, very much too. I wish I could visit you in Konoha, but unfortunately, people come and go on missions and it's my duty to support them, I will miss you so very much my dear," she spoke. Hinata was very emotional. She had let out a beads of her glistening tears.

"I understand Metai," Hinata looked up and smiled, hiding the little bit of sadness in her. Finally, she had let go of their hug, and wiped her few tears. _How emotional this girl is, _Metai thought and let out another soft chuckle.

"Dear, please take this," Metai handed Hinata a bag from the table. "It had lots of supplies, food, and some money for your journey back." Hinata took the bag.

"Oh, thank you!" she grinned.

Sasuke walked in, towards the two female. He looked at Metai,

"Thanks for everything." he had just said. Metai smiled.

"No problem Sasuke, good luck" she gave him a nice smile.

Sasuke tugged Hinata's arm and said, "Let's go." while Hinata nodded.

"Good bye Sendayo-sama!" the girl waved.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! That took a while! Phew~ Anyways stay tuned for PART 2! THANK YOU!**


	7. Capture-Part 2

**Chapter Six~ Capture-PART TWO!**

Blehh. I noticed so many typos in the last one. And I DEFINITELY sucked the last bit of that previous chapter. I was rushing _ at the last minute until I realized I had to do something extremely important. Oh! And I just realized this story is not too much of Adventure, it's more like **Romance and Adventure. **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one, there's lots more trouble coming up ;) Please review, thank you :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Six ~ Capture -PART 2**

_**Advantages planning on taking over blessed souls. As known, the scent and aura continues to roam about the area. It's coming. Very close.**_

If you were close by, you could hear and slowly paced footsteps coming from the two shinobis. Both Hinata and Sasuke, were travelling amongst themselves in the empty forest. Although Sasuke was pretty aware of his surroundings and upcoming ambushes, Hinata seemed to be pretty calm. How naive, this girl. The two walked in complete silence. Apparently Sasuke and Hinata didn't really mind, because they were the quiet type. The skies were starting to get cloudy, blocking out the sun. This reminded both of them of the first time the encountered each other in the woods.

"L-looks like it's going to r-rain," Hinata started shyly.

"Hn."

Continuing to walk, Hinata started to fiddle with her two index fingers, the usual habit she had before that she sworn to break. Unfortunately, whenever she was with Sasuke she was always eager to regain the habit again. Peeking over at the girl from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke was slightly annoyed she always felt so nervous around him. They only walked a couple of miles, each once in awhile they would usually find a spot to rest at. In the silence again, Sasuke's stomach started to grumble. Slightly embarrassed, Sasuke looked away to the side while Hinata giggled.

"Che." he mumbled.

"Hungry?" she asked smiling at him. Even Sasuke had a light shade of red across his face, and he did well to hide it.

"Hn." he replied still not looking at her. Hinata shuffled in her bag and pulled and loaf of baked bread. She held her hand out in front of him.

"Here, take it" she gave him a warm smile, while the dark haired boy took it. The lavender-eyed girl let out another soft giggle as he started munching on it. After hearing the giggle, the boy finally turned his head to look at her. Inside, he quite enjoyed that giggle. It was sweet, and pure. Sasuke smirked while the timid girl blushed. In a minute or two, the boy had already finished his bread.

"D-do you want some more?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No. I'm good. I just need a little to fight well enough," he mumbled.

"O-okay," she smiled. Hinata stared absently at the grass, but in her head she was thinking furiously. "U-uhm Sasuke?" she asked not looking at him.

"Hn?"

"W-why did you help me in the first p-place?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Noticing, the timid girl kind of regretted asking him that, while started to get nervous. She fiddled with her two index fingers once more while breaking a bead of sweat. After a moment of awkward silence, Sasuke finally replied.

"Che."

"W-what?"

"It's nothing," He said sternly. Hinata's expression saddened.

"O-okay..."

Inside, Sasuke felt kinda bad for her. _Damn, why the hell did I even help her in the first place? _he thought to himself while grinding his teeth.

Suddenly, a noise came from the tree branches above. It wasn't one tree, it was _all _the trees surrounding them. Both Hinata and Sasuke instantly positioned themselves to their battle stance. Hinata took out her kunai, activating her Byakugan while Sasuke gripped his Katana and activated his Sharingan. Two kunais flew straight towards them, which they

easily dodged.

"Shit," Sasuke said.

"There are 3 ninjas in each tree Sasuke," she advised from her Byakugan. More kunais flew towards them, while they easily deflected them. The ninjas in the tree finally stepped out revealing shinobis from the Land of Mist. Each and every one of them were surrounding them, creating a circle. One of them with a dark mask started forming hand seals.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu" he whispered. From nowhere, mist started emerging causing the area to be foggy.

"Damn," Sasuke grunted. "Hinata, where are they now?" he asked while continuing to deflect the ninja's kunai.

"There's a group of 6 heading towards 2 o'clock!" she replied seriously. Sasuke thrusted towards the direction, close enough to see them. Raising his blade, he channels his Chidori throughout the sword, swinging the blade across the enemies in half. The six of the fell to the ground, and from the looks of it, they were not the strongest of the group. There were still a leader amongst them. Hinata stands in her Gentle Fist stance, trying to fight off the enemies while Sasuke had the "stronger" part of the group. Once the enemies were down, somehow they would always get back up. For some apparent reason they were mostly targeting Hinata. Sasuke's bunch of the enemies started sprinting towards Hinata from behind without notice.

"Shit," he yelled inwardly. He started following them to defend Hinata's back, but it was too late. The mist ninjas pounded her in the back, causing her to scream in pain. "Ah!"

"Hinata!" he yells in concern. Half a second later, Sasuke uses his Sword of Kusanagi and attacks the last of them. Hinata stumbles, holding her back, yet she kept on fighting. Sasuke, fighting alongside her, uses his Katana while the girl continues to use her gentle fist.

"Hinata," he says softly while the both of them were fighting, "Stay back, go far from here while I take care of this, these ninjas as a group are more advanced than you,". Hinata shook her head, but right after gets punched right in the gut.

"Ah...!" she yells in agony. "No Sasuke... i-it's okay I can still handle it. I can heal myself," the dark haired girl started to let out chakra from her hand slowly closing up the wound. Sasuke continued to defend her until she was finished to a state she could handle. Minutes later, a large, wide figure came out of the mist. The man was buff, had a mask of white and blue, and bandages around her mouths hanging down her neck. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with gloves and armour. He held a thick, long large sword like Zabuza's. Taking a glance at Hinata, he automatically thrusted towards her in a vulnerable state (herself healing). Hinata stood there, frozen, unable to move. Sasuke noticed the movement towards the innocent girl.

"Shit, Hinata!"

Sasuke ran in front of Hinata, and used his katana blocking the larger sword from slicing her. The metal blades kept scratching as more pressure were exerted on the two weapons. Sasuke clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth despite the stronger man and larger weapon. Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't hold it much larger, the force was pushing against his side more.

"Che." he mumbled.

"S-Sasu-" Hinata attempted to spit out, but the remaining mist ninjas taped her mouth. Hinata tried hard to escape, but failed. The men started to tie her hands and legs. Sasuke noticed, turning his head but still fighting against the mist leader's sword, he yelled in concern,

"Hinata!" The larger sword kept pushing against his own, and it seems like Sasuke couldn't hold it much longer.

"Damnit!" he cursed. Before he could turn his head back again, Hinata was gone.

"You should focus on your enemy more," the deep voice said, coming from the leader.

"Che. She's gone!" he yelled. "Where the hell did you bring her!?" Sasuke yelled, furiously. Underneath the mask, the man smirked.

"To our lab."

**Doonee! Hehe, I hoped you enjoyed this one. I'm not that good at fight scene, apologies! T_T **

**Please review! :))**


	8. Approach

**Chapter Seven~Approach**

Omg! I'm so so so so so so so sorry I had released this one like a week or so lateeeee. I apologize, you don't know how much I'm disappointed in myself right now, I mean seriously. Anyways, thank you all for your patience :) Please enjoy?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Seven-Approach**

* * *

_**He hasn't realized it. Not until now, Where his treasured prize is taken away, and now what's left is vengeance. **_

Hinata could hear the footsteps echoing through a hallway. The last thing she could remember was Sasuke defending her, and the faces of the Mist ninjas. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she could see lit candles around a dimly lit hallway. It took her a couple of minutes to realize she had been captured. She had noticed her mouth has been taped and her arms and legs tied up by rope. Struggling, the helpless girl kept wiggling her body out of the filthy hands of the ninjas.

"Mmmph...!" she muffled under the tape, while trying to use all the strength she had left "kick" her way out. Looking down at the weak, dark-haired girl, the man holding Hinata became very annoyed.

"Shut up, unless you want to die, that is." he scowled shooting his glare at her. Hinata froze, and didn't say another word, completely in fear. The innocent girl had also stopped moving, remaining completely still. _Sasuke... p-please come for m-me..._ she thought, looking like she had no hope at all. Gulping, herself and the Mist ninjas were in front of a door leading to a room. There was a sign on the door that reads, "Main Laboratory" in English. Now, Hinata was in total fear, seeing only blackness. Tears started to flood her eyes, glistening beads rolling down her pale cheeks. _S-Sasuke... Please... please save me... please... Sasuke... _she kept thinking in her head over and over again.

As the door opened, the first thing that came to Hinata's sight was a whole entire wall of water tanks like an aquarium, but were stacked upon each other up and down and side by side, filled with some special body part, soaked in water. For example, there were eyeballs with a special ability, a snake arm, a spine with spikes sticking out, etc., floating in water, with a colour of green-ish yellow. Hinata froze, as if she'd seen someone die in front of her eyes. She was frightened, nervous, panicked, and grossed-out. _W-what is this!? _she was screaming inside.

"You see, you little one are perfect experiment to be put into our labs. A fine, _fresh _Hyuuga with the eyes of the Byakugan," one of the man smirked slyly. Hinata gulped. _So it's just all about the Byakugan they are aiming for, _she thought. She could pass out any moment, but was surprised she hasn't yet.

"Mmph!" she muffled loudly under the duct-tape. She started to struggle helplessly once more, thrashing as hard as she could. She screamed as loud as she could, but yet she made such a small sound. The man carrying Hinata squeezed her in his arms very tightly, digging his nails into her body, making Hinata wince.

"You, stubborn little brat should shut the hell up, before we will also be cutting your arms and legs off that are to be kept in the tanks. You wouldn't want that, would you? We're going easy on you," he scoffed annoyingly. Hinata stared in fear, then managed to remain still and quiet. Who knew her life would end in a grossing way? The helpless girl started shedding more wasted tears from her enchanting lavender eyes. Stifling her sobs, her body was trembling very much. Still chanting about wanting Sasuke to save her, the Mist ninjas roughly placed her on the wooden lab bed, causing Hinata to slightly wince. Using a kunai, one of them cut off the rope tie on the hands, but leaving the legs still tied. Her wrists had marks of the rope, becoming red and at some parts was starting to bleed. Little rope threads of the rope were still stuck onto the wound. A few seconds later an older man with pale skin, narrow black eyes, with a bandaged face came in taken a good look at Hinata. For some reason, he reminded her of Orochimaru.

"Hitarashi-sama. We have retrieved the the Byakugan." The leader of the "pack" stated sternly, while him and the rest bowed their heads. The older man did not say anything, but slowly started walking towards the helpless Hinata. Hinata gulped, breaking a sweat.

"Mmph!" Hinata screamed under the tape, while thrashing. Hitarashi used his rough hand to caress Hinata's skin. Hinata winced, obviously not enjoying the feeling of his very rough skin touching her. Oh, how she missed Sasuke touching her instead.

" Oh, my dear little Hyuga. Once I take your Byakugan, we shall be each other's lovers," the man said slyly, while letting out a malicious chuckle, "heh, how helpless you are. I shall claim you my own, a little girl without eyes,"

Hinata froze in fear. Her trembling began again, as tears start flooding her lavender eyes. She shook her head, muttering something no one could understand under the tape. Hitarashi continued to caress her cheek, in a very uncomfortable way. He slowly started to unzip her jacket, as she objected and kept thrashing.

"Mmph!" She screamed as loud as she could but made very little noise.

" Oh, how helpless you are right now, very vulnerable for someone to do, anything to you." The man smirked while finishing unzipping her jacket and quickly tossing it to the floor. Now, you could only see her very this fishnet underneath, causing her to blush furiously.

" Don't touch me!" She attempted to say under the tape but it turned out to be a very unclear muffle. The man's hand started finding its way up her thighs.

" Don't worry, I will take very good care of you first, I don't want to put you to waste... yet," the man smirked slyly. Hinata tried so hard to thrash her way out. Now, he got very annoyed.

" My, what a bad girl you are, so stubborn," he scowled through gritted teeth. Stopping what he was doing to her, he turned around and grabbed a kunai from the small metal tray. He harshly place the kunai at its point at her neck, slowly digging in causing her to bleed.

" This is what happens to sluts when they are not behaving," he scowled, as he continued to dig in more. Hinata winced in pain as she shrieked. Using her little chairs she had left, she used her Gentle Fists, and quickly thrusted the man in his stomach, flying the man to the back of room.

"Why you little..." he gritted his teeth, extremely mad now. His apprentices went into their fighting stance, thrusting towards Hinata, until Hitarashi raised his hand in front of them stopping them. "No, I will take care of this brat," he demanded and he slowly walked towards Hinata. Hinata was very scared, unsure what to do. She backed away carefully on the bed, but her tied legs were doing no good. Never in her life was she in a life situation this frightening. The man started to punch her, kick her, and the worst, cut her until her clothes were soaked in blood continuously. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Her vision started to fade, until...

* * *

Sasuke broke in the lab room where they all were, activating his Sharingan thrusting at every one of them with his Chidori Katana. In a few seconds, the ninjas all were down, leaving only Hitarashi. Without hesitation, he aimed right at the older man, giving all he deserved. Hinata could hear the wails and screams of him, and the hard blows from Sasuke to his gut. Sasuke held him in a position bending both his arms back, placing his foot on his back. He had that same feeling he had years ago during the Chuunin exams, at the forest of death. He was going to break his arms, in fact, he _had _to.

"You. This is for kidnapping Hinata. This is for touching Hinata. And this is for hurting her!" Sasuke yelled in total anger.

"Uchiha..." Hitarashi muttered in horror noticing his Sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha or not, I'm putting this to an end, for touching _my _Hinata! How _dare_ you claim her your own!" Sasuke was furious. _How the hell did he know? _Hitarashi thought, struggling. Putting force on the man, in a second you could hear a snap, with a loud scream coming right after. Hinata was terrified, but also relieved Sasuke came her her.

Once Sasuke dropped the man, he kept kicking Hitarashi's body on the ground like a ragdoll.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata said softly, but terrified, "S-stop... that's enough,"

After hearing that, Sasuke immediately stopped, softening his mood. Wiping Hitarashi's blood away, he then slowly walked over to Hinata and stared at her in the eyes. The two didn't say anything for a moment because they were so lost in one another's.

"S-Sasuke, you came after m-me," Hinata said quietly while blushing. Sasuke caressed her cheeks softly. Hinata enjoyed his touch a lot better. From behind, Hitarashi was barely alive. He was watching the "soon to be couple" in silence, as his vision slowly fade away. How pathetic he was, capable of collecting a ninja's special abilities, but unable to keep his guard on. Apparently, Sasuke hit him on the pressure point, causing him disabled to move.

"Hinata..." he replied while examining her. When he spotted her tied feet, he immediately quickly untied them, revealing rope burns. Tossing the piece of rope onto the floor, without hesitation he then lifted Hinata from the bed, holding her tight. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he started to inhale the wonderful lavender scent of the girl while Hinata was hugging him back comfortably. Soon after their embrace, Sasuke leaned in to her lips while she did the same, both sharing their treasured kiss they've always waiting for. They have loved this feeling, it was intoxicating. Finally breaking away from the kiss, Sasuke looked at her in the eye, serious this time.

"Hinata... if I ever lose you again, I swear, I will regret it. I won't let _anyone _touch you, I promise," he confirmed. Hinata was blown away by his words. In almost everybody's eyes, Sasuke was an avenger, a traitor, a ruthless Shinobi. But in Hinata's eyes, he was kind, loving, everything she could have wished for in a guy. He was practically the _only _one who _respected _her.

"Sasuke... arigato." Hinata thanked. She truly was grateful.

Holding her close again, he carried her towards the door, relieved she was okay. It was now time to go. Leaving the Mist ninjas behind, the rays of sun coming from outside beamed down on them through the hallways.

The love was still unofficial.

* * *

**I'm so happy, this chapter turned out exactly how I wanted it. But I'm also so disappointed in myself! This chapter was supposed to come out Wednesday, but I got careless and a bunch of exams coming up, ugh. Anyways I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**I WILL POST RELEASE DATES ON MY PROFILE. REMEMBER, THERE MAY BE SOME DELAYS.**


	9. Warmth

**Chapter Eight~Warmth**

Hello~

I hope y'all enjoyed the previous chapter. That Hitarashi dude is one hell of a ass. Anyways, depressing news... I won't be updating as quickly anymore (you might of already know that) because it's almost the end of the year, and I have a bunch of exams coming up. I will try my best to update frequently, but I can't guarantee you that. From last chapter, I somehow forgot to update my profile... now I did! How dumb am I... and btw, this one is a little shorter.

Lots of fluff! :'3

Anyways, ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Eight-Warmth**

* * *

_**Safe and sound, for now. Cherishing the last few moments together, their memories will soon be erased and cleansed. But their love lays there still unofficial...**_

"S-Sasuke," Hinata spoke softly. Sasuke turned his head to look at the innocent girl in the eyes.

"Hn?" he replied simply. Hinata was about to say something, but immediately changed subjects when she saw a large cut across Sasuke's chest. There was dried up blood around the cut, when it was bleeding before. She was shocked, but in a bad way. She quickly panicked.

"S-Sasuke, y-you're hurt!" she squealed staring at his wound. She carefully placed her hand on the cut, caressing it softly, careful not to hurt him. Sasuke started to tense up from her touching him.

"It's okay Hinata," he assured her, managing to calm down. Hinata ignored him, and started to release chakra from her hand, healing the injury. Sasuke didn't say anything, letting the girl go on. Sasuke was very grateful for this girl's actions. He admired her. Looking down at her pale face, lavender eyes, and luscious azure coloured locks, he let out a small smile. How beautiful she was, and yet how he hadn't realized it before back at the academy days.

"Hinata..." he started as she was continuing to heal his cut.

"Hm?" she replied still focused her job. Sasuke hesitated. Now Hinata was curious.

"Sasuke, what is it?" she spoke again, looking at him curiously in his onyx-black eyes. Noticing her stare, Sasuke's eyes widened, then went back to his previous expression.

"Hinata, I..." his voice trailed off. A light shade of red spread across his face, as he looked away embarrassed. Hinata giggled, finding it funny Sasuke, the Avenger was blushing. Seeing Hinata giggle, Sasuke also found it funny, then started to chuckle lightly. The both of them were enjoying themselves, sharing laughters. Finally, Sasuke was the first to stop, to finish his sentence.

"Hinata, I _love you._" he mumbled, looking at her straight in the eyes, looking serious this time. Hinata stopped giggling, and stared at him in shock. She was speechless. Sure, she had asked him if he loved her, but she never knew he would actually say it to her. Sasuke waited patiently for her response. She hadn't said anything for a while. Inside, Sasuke started to regret what he had said. _Why did I say that? She hasn't even answer yet. _he thought to himself, angry now. His anger was disturbed when Hinata finally spoke up.

"Sasuke... I love you too." she stated, shocking Sasuke. He managed to quickly calm down. Without hesitation, Sasuke squeezed her gently in more for an embrace, which she happily reacted to. Sasuke started kissing her neck, then finding his way up to her mouth, entering her territory once more. Oh how they missed this feeling. Finally pulling away, Hinata gave him a warm smile.

"And Sasuke?," she asked delightfully.

"Hn?" he replied, smirking at her.

"You should laugh more, it's cute," she giggled. Sasuke was surprised at her statement, then smirked. He reached down to give her another peck by the earlobe.

"Yeah?" he asked, still playing around with her ear.

"Yes."

* * *

They still had miles to go to get to Konoha. Inside, Sasuke actually wanted Hinata to stay with him forever. What would he do without her? The two had set up a camp to sleep for the night. Sasuke was sitting on a tree log, thinking, while Hinata was cooking fish Sasuke had just caught by the fire. It was almost night time, and the two sure was hungry. Hinata seemed to be happily cooking, while Sasuke's mood was blank, although, he really enjoyed Hinata's presence around. The timid girl seemed to be humming the tune to a song, with a light smear of blush on her cheeks. Sasuke was also watching her in silence, enjoying everything she did.

"S-Sasuke, the fish is ready. Are you hungry?" Hinata asked walking to him, holding a fish in one hand.

"Hn." he replied, looking at the fish. They looked pretty good to him, and smelled like it too. From the looks of it, he observed that Hinata was a great cook. The lavender-eyed girl handed him a fish on a stick, which his took. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Mhm," she replied, taking a seat next to the boy. The two started eating in silence. Hinata was enjoying her fish, blushing. She always blush 24/7, even in her sleep. Sasuke was watching her in silence, like he always did too.

"Hinata.." he started. He took the fish out of her hand and took a bite of her fish. Hinata blushed furiously, she sure looked like she was going to pass out.

"S-Sasuke," she stuttered. He looked at her calmly.

"I wanted to see what yours taste like," he made an excuse, "in case you cooked mine bad on purpose,"

_Sure._

Hinata froze. _Is t-that a-all? _she thought to herself. Sasuke smirked.

"O-okay..." she muttered, still looking like a tomato. "And S-Sasuke! O-of course I didn't cook yours b-bad on purpose!" she pouted. Hinata looked like a child right now, pouting, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured, they tasted the same," he teased making Hinata blush, "you're off the hook this time." Sasuke smirked at her panicking. Hinata never really knew he had a sense of humour.

"S-Sasuke!" she continued. After a while, they both laughed together.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were both snuggled under a tree getting ready for sleep. It was perfect weather. The indigo sky was littered with shining stars. They were both enjoying themselves, looking up upon the stars together. It was very peaceful. Hinata was close, snuggled in his chest, while Sasuke was comforting her with an arm wrapped around her. Every once in a while, Sasuke would kiss her, embracing her with the last moments they had together. The two started to get sleepy. Approximately tomorrow they would arrive in Konoha. Never in her life Hinata felt so safe, and loved, and never in Sasuke's life where his was finally at peace.

"Good night Hinata," Sasuke said softly before drifting fast asleep.

"Good night Sasuke," she spoke, although pretty soon she was going to be the only one awake now.

* * *

**Yay! I enjoyed creating this chapter the most. I hoped you liked the fluff :3**

**Please review!**


	10. Words Shared

**Chapter Nine~Words Shared**

Hehe, thanks for all your reviews. I'd just like to thank these people who I should've thanked earlier who reviewed; **YamiHinata, BekotaTheMonsterHuntress, kitty1190, Guess, Guest, PuppyKatGirl, umnia, ChocStraw, bianca504billiot, Syd monster12, AtrueFighter, and akasasuhina. :) ****Depressing news, (again) I'm not very motivated anymore :( **

I think I made you guys a little confused at the ending of last chapter, the part ; ""**Good night Sasuke," she spoke, although pretty soon she was going to be the only one awake now." **Well, ( kitty1190) I meant it to be for Hinata is the only one awake, not fast asleep like Sasuke. LOL. Okay, I'm sorry I confused you, Sasuke is not going to leave Hinata-yet. I just didn't want it to be all long and simple, I wanted to add this weird figure of speech (which I suck at). I think I have something dramatic up my sleeve coming soon... :P. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, there is much to go.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

**Chapter Nine-Words Shared**

_**Every treasure moment spent together, will be no more, but will still be remained at the bottom of their hearts.**_

Sasuke woke up from the sound of the chirping from the birds. Apparently, they were nearby. Fluttering his eyes open, the first thing in sight was Hinata cooking fish from the fire logs they had set up. Again, Sasuke enjoyed the delicious smell. The only thing he wondered was how she made the fire without Sasuke using his Fire Ball Jutsu. Slowly sitting up, he leaned his back against the tree behind him, where they had slept under for the night. He was once again, silently watching every action Hinata did. A small smile spread across his lips.

Turning around, Hinata noticed Sasuke just sitting there examining every move she did closely, causing her to blush intensely.

"Uh, good morning S-Sasuke," she greeted politely while giving him a warm smile. He smirked back.

"Good morning Hinata."

"H-how was your sleep?" she asked nervously.

"It was good," he smirked making the colour of her blush more dark.

"T-that's g-good," Unfortunately, Hinata's stuttering around Sasuke has returned, each time when she thought about last night.

"How was yours?" he asked coolly.

"It was comfortable," she replied while checking the fish in case it didn't burn. _Especially when Sasuke is at my side, _she thought having a small smile. She continued to rotate the sticks with the fish stuck right through it. Without noticing Sasuke, the dark haired boy walked over to the glistening stream nearby to take a morning rinse. Slipping his white shirt off, he gave himself a wash on his top half and hair. Turning around, the timid girl almost exploded. Catching the sight of Sasuke rinsing in the water, flattered her. She stared at him for quite some time, long enough that he had caught her, and smirked. Hinata was so embarrassed, her whole head was extremely red, and she was really sweating. Hinata shook her head and quickly turned around. _T-That was so embarrassing! _she thought to herself. Her body started trembling. Sasuke smirked even more, finding it funny from Hinata's reaction, so he left out a light chuckle, which Hinata heard.

Hinata was sitting on the log, nibbling on her grilled fish with one hand occupied with Sasuke's. She was still quite red. Sasuke stepped out the water, and flicked his hair back in forth and to the sides, to shake all the water out. Sasuke's body was very muscular, he had fine shaped abs. He was very fit. Leaving his shirt out on one of the nearby tree branches to dry, he calmly walked over to Hinata to sit down. Glistening beads of stream water continued to roll down his chest. Hinata noticed him, and started to tremble of nervousness even more. Sasuke came and simply took a seat beside Hinata. Sasuke was all calm and acting normal, while Hinata was freaked out and embarrassed. Sasuke noticed her expression.

"What?" he asked coldly. Hinata immediately jerked her head to look at him.

"H-huh? It's n-nothing!" she squealed. Sasuke smirked, finding it amusing to watch her panic.

"Okay," he replied, seriously doubting her. He had an idea, to play along by believing her. He just loved to tease the innocent girl. Hinata's mood didn't change, she still looked like she was about to pass out. The dark haired girl barely took a real bite out of her fish.

"You gonna pass me the fish or what?" he asked, noticing the one fish in her other hand. Hinata was at her boiling point.

"O-oh! H-here!" she passed the fish to Sasuke quickly, then snatching her hand right back once he has a hold of it. Sasuke smirked and started eating the fish, gulping every bit of it down.

"And why aren't you eating yours?" he questioned continue to tease her more. _Heh, she's adorable when she blushes, _he thought to himself.

"U-Uhm, I- I'm not that hungry," she muttered.

"You should eat. Unless you want me to eat if for you," he suggested smirking slyly. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no, it's okay! I-I can eat mines!"

Sasuke ignored her, snatching the fish out of her hand and took a bite out of it. Again this happened. Hinata's face showed all shades of red and some pink across her full face.

"You're a good cook." he stated sternly. Hinata's mood softened, more relaxed.

"T-thank you," she smiled. Each smile she gave him, he always loses control, somehow. Sasuke leaned in close to her, making her nervous. He crushed his lips to her delicate ones, which she happily responded to. He lifted his hand and placed it onto her hips. Moments has passed, until he realised he no longer had a craving for lust, only _love. _Finally pulling away, the two caught their breaths. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"We should start going, your friends and family miss you back in Konoha," the look on the boy's face saddened. Hinata wanted to come back home again, but she also couldn't resist the urge to be heartbroken at the fact she could no longer be with Sasuke, her savior, her lover.

"Okay..." she muttered sadly. Sasuke noticed her emotion. He gave her a sympathetic look, not knowing why she was sad. He took hold of her hand, with his other hand over top, giving her a nice, comforting squeeze.

"Why are you sad Hinata?" he asked kindly. Hinata was sure going to miss Sasuke calling her name, she loved the sound of it. Hinata shook her head, responding with a warm smile. She squeezed his hand back lightly.

"I'm fine Sasuke,"

Sasuke doubt it.

"Hinata." Sasuke said sternly, serious.

"Sasuke-"

"Hinata, please," he said once more.

Hinata looked down at their hands, taking hold of one another's. Somehow, a bead of her tear rolled down from only one of her lavender eye. Sasuke kissed her on the forehead, then took his thumb and wiped the single tear away.

"What's wrong Hinata...?" he asked softly. He pulled her in for a soft embrace. Now more tears started to escape her eyes. Sasuke could feel the girl tremble in his arms.

"S-Sasuke I..." she sniffled in his chest, "I d-don't want to lose you,"

Sasuke was quite in shock, of course. Hinata really loved him, just like he loved her. He had a big smile across his face.

"Don't worry Hinata," he stroked her hair passionately, "I'll be there in Konoha with you, but if I am not able to..." he hesitated. "I'll _come back for you._" The last bit of the sentence really stood out to Hinata. Hinata let out more tears, but this time, they were tear of joy.

"I'm so happy Sasuke," she started smiling at him, "that I met you. That you cared for me, always stood by my side. That you _love me,_" she gave him a kiss. She continued. "I would love to come back to Konoha to my friends and family, but I would love it _more _if you were there with me, being welcomed home. I don't want our love to end Sasuke."

Sasuke was blown away from what she just said. There was a few moments of silence. Sasuke was also very, very happy. He had never smiled so much in his life, and all his smiles were just from _one girl. _

"Our love won't end Hinata, I'll always be there for you, I promise," he stated. He embraced her more, then gave a fairly long kiss.

"Promise?" she asked, smiling.

"Promise."

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry this took over a week to be released. Don't hate me, I'm super busy! This chapter wasn't really much.. I hope you enjoyed it though. :) Bye~**


	11. Acceptance

**Chapter Ten~ Acceptance**

No more Motivation. :( **Please check out my second story, "A Different Side", I know the first chapter was horrible, but it will get to it :) I am more excited to start on that on right away! Please take a look, it's a whole new twist! Here's the summary...**

Summary:

**This is now a whole different world. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are brought together to a whole new world, where all their surroundings are unknown. Things, People, friends, family,everything changes from here on out, and they're stuck right in the middle of it. What will they do now?**

(Note- No more slanted italics (at the beginnings) for the rest of some chapters, I'm out of figurative language ideas :/. On to the story!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Naruto. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Acceptance**

Hinata's pale slender fingers were entwined with Sasuke's. The two were enjoying every ounce of the last moments they had together. They were walking towards Konoha, close to their arrival. Sasuke thought out his plan; to persuade the Konoha shinobis to enter the Hidden Leaf Village with Hinata. He had all his hope up for the plan to work out.

Looking down at the dark-haired girl, Sasuke saw a delighted smile on her face. This always made Sasuke feel good inside. He wished that he could stay with the beautiful girl together, always at her side. But he also had different problems. His long time goal, the task he lived for his whole life, was to assassinate his older, cruel brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke lowered his eyes, so now he was staring at the dirt.

Looking to the side, Hinata noticed his saddened mood.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked, stopping their travel. Sasuke jerked his head up, then smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Hinata."

"O-okay," muttered Hinata. They both continued walking towards Konoha.

Sometimes the innocent girl wanted to return home after almost three weeks away from it, but a large portion of her also wanted to stay by Sasuke's side.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were right in front of the Konoha gates. The columns and welcoming sign stood right over the two. Hinata was very excited to come home, but Sasuke also had a little welcoming feeling inside his gut, somewhere deep down. It has been years since his return, and weeks for Hinata's. The girl had the biggest smile yet, pale cheeks with a light shade of blush smeared over it.

"Thank you so much Sasuke," she whispered, turning to face him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied simply. Hinata pulled in to give Sasuke a heartfelt embrace. Finally pulling away, she asked him, "Are you staying?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"I don't know if they would let me."

Hinata's expression saddened.

"Oh," she muttered quietly, while the smile on her face disappeared.

Before Sasuke could talk, a voice from the village called for them.

"Are you guys valid?" a guard by the gates asked lazily.

"E-excuse me?" Hinata asked taking a step closer to the gates.

"Where are you guys coming from?" said the guard.

"W-well I was lost, away from the village for almost three weeks now, and the man saved me..." she mumbled, hoping Sasuke would be accepted in the village.

"You're Hyuga..." he replied examining her.

"Y-yes,"

The lazy guard skimmed his eyes down her, then to Sasuke, widening his eyes, which then turned into a frown.

"You. You're Sasuke Uchiha?" the man said, catching most of the others guard's attention.

* * *

Tsunade sat in the Hokage office, secretly drinking a bottle of Sake she recently pulled out in her private stash of Sake bottles. Shaking the bottle to mix it up more, she went for another sip, when she heard a sudden knock on the door. The Hokage quickly closed the lid, then placed it back into the place in her desk where she held all her Sake bottles.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled, clearly annoyed. The door crept open, revealing a male chuunin shinobi with a green vest, with long chestnut hair. The man politely bowed his head.

"Hokage-sama, we have reports of an intruder," he said sternly. His voice was deep.

Tsunade quirked a brow, clenching her hands into a fist on the desk.

"Who is it?" she demanded, obviously impatient.

"Hokage-sama, our sources at the Village Gate says that intruder is Sasuke Uchiha, a Missing-Nin. We may be incorrect though, although he does have an Uchiha crest on the back of his clothing,"

Tsunade clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth.

"Uchiha Sasuke!?" she repeated, raising her voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We had also confirmed the Missing-nin was with a girl, part of the Hyuuga clan. She claims she was lost, away from home for almost three weeks now."

Tsunade widened her eyes, in shock. _Hinata, _she thought. Who had helped her return to Konoha, and why was Sasuke Uchiha with her? Many questions had popped inside the hokage's head.

"What a nuisance," Tsunade growled, "take the girl back to the Hyuuga compound, then tell her to meet me in the Hokage office in an hour. In between the hour, make an appointment with the hospital for a checkup and therapy."

"Yes Hokage-sama. But what about Sasuke Uchiha?" the chuunin bowed once more.

Tsunade hesitated, then shut her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I'll take care of him. Just hurry and do your task now,"

"Hai." the chuunin replied.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke waited eagerly for the response. Finally, the chuunin with the long brown hair who was just in the Hokage's office arrived. The two eyed him, and so did the other guards. The man walked over to the guards, murmuring something to them which they nodded to. He then walked over to Hinata and Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a dirty look, making Sasuke loose part of his temper. The man faced Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You have been confirmed of your presence by Hokage-same. Please follow me back to the Hyuuga compound."

Hinata lightened into a smile, finally returning home. As the Hinata and the man walked, Sasuke followed them until he was stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are not permitted to follow along, as then you will be met by Hokage-sama," the brown haired man said sternly. Sasuke scowled. Hinata gave him a worried look.

"It's okay Sasuke," she mouthed which was followed by a warm smile. Sasuke immediately calmed down.

* * *

It has been minutes waiting for the Hokage. Sasuke had become impatient. The boy wondered who was the Hokage was now. Finally, he spotted a familiar looking female, with disgustingly to his taste, large breasts, who was wearing the Hokage robe.

He raised a brow. Who knew she was going to be Hokage?

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said sternly.

"Who the hell are you?" he scowled.

"Heh, I see. You're still the same as before. No respect for your _Hokage. _" The lady smirked.

"Tsunade?" He asked examining her. Yup, same eyes and appearance the last time he saw her.

"So you remembered?" she continued to leave a smirk on her face. Sasuke frowned, warning her not to push him. He was very short-tempered.

"Anyways, Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome home. Missing-nin for like what, two years now?" she started to change the subjects.

"Hn."

"Okay, well. What are you going to do now, here is Konoha? If you plan on threatening Konoha, I swear, I will pull your throat out. You are not to be trusted since you used to be associated with Orochimaru,"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, staring at the ground.

"I'm not going to threaten Konoha. That's not my reason to stay here."

"Stay here?"

"Isn't that why you welcomed me home?" he became very annoyed.

"Correct. But _if _you follow the rules for the first week. Mind if I explain them?"

"No."

"Alright, listen up. You're a missing-nin, almost like the leaf's rogue. You killed many ninjas, under Orochimaru's commands. Orochimaru, as you may know, is a very _dangerous _Shinobi, and you have decided to agree to be among his allegiance. You have betrayed the leaf, whose considered traitor. You are not trusted. So, in order to stay in the village, you must obey the following rules to be trusted once again. Understand?" Tsunade said, looking serious.

"Hn."

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. So here are the rules. Pay close attention, therefore if you break them, you're out." Tsunade glared at Sasuke. Sasuke grinded his teeth. If he made one bad move, no more Hinata. "You will be placed in a house, but I highly predict you will choose the old Uchiha Compound."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Tsunade continued. " You will stay under house arrest for one week. Groceries, doctor visits and such, you will be allowed to leave under the house _but _you will be followed around by some of my ANBUs."

_Crap, _Sasuke thought.

"You will be surveillanced 24/7 by them also, so watch out."

Sasuke frowned, obviously he did not predict things would go this far.

"Isn't that stalking?" he scowled.

"No. That's called being monitored from your poor actions earlier." Tsunade retorted. "There are more rules. You must obey what the ANBUs say to you, no matter what. If you fail, that is a violation, so the call is off. You are not allowed to be in range of any weapons or harmful objects until your trial is over. You're only allowed to do essential, non-shinobi activities. You'll be out of shape some time soon, that's the disadvantage. And finally, you are not allowed to talk to anyone unless you ask permission from the ANBUs. Is that clear?" the Hokage finished.

"That is stupid," Sasuke snarled.

"Well, that's what you get for being a traitor, and massacring a bunch of people."

"I had no choice. I needed more power."

Tsunade scoffed. "Oh, really?"

Sasuke growled.

"So you in or not?"

Sasuke hesitated. _Hinata, _he thought. Finally, he spoke up.

"Fine."

Tsunade smiled.

"Are you going back to the Uchiha Compound?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you need help to get back?"

"No. I remember. I don't need anyone's help. I'm going." he said, then walked off to the direction of his old house.

"Sasuke." Tsunade called one last time. The boy turned his head to the side, showing that he was listening. "I warned you, you are under _probation. _"

"Figured." he said simply.

"Dismissed," the Hokage waved off.

The guards bowed their heads, and all said in unison, "Good-bye Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Finished! This one was a little longer, I hope you found it okay. Thanks.**


End file.
